


Mistakes

by mesoquatic



Series: bmc drabbles [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Breakup, Catfishing, College, Established Relationship, Happy Ending?, Light Angst, M/M, Past catfishing, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Sometimes Michael doesn't know what's best for himself.That's what Jeremy's for.





	Mistakes

Michael sat down next to Jeremy, holding his hand cautiously. He knew what he had to do and it was going to break Jeremy’s heart. He was going to. He had to.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved Jeremy with all his heart. If there was anything such as a soulmate, Jeremy would be his. Jeremy even loved him back. It was amazing. He wouldn’t even have known how much he loved Jeremy if someone didn’t catfish Jeremy.

It was some girls at their school. They had been making fun of Jeremy for months and they went undercover, getting close to Jeremy. They started dating but when Jeremy asked for a picture, he got Michael’s in return. He had bought it and they started dating.

It’s senior year. No, it isn’t. They had graduated months ago. It was the last night before both of them moved off to college. The sun was setting over the water and they had a picnic for dinner. Jeremy had cooked everything and it was the best meal Michael has had in months.

“Michael?”

He looked over, seeing Jeremy staring at the horizon. He smiled, taking in his features before looking out to the light from the sun just beyond.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Indeed, Jere.”

“Like all those stories you told me about your parents taking you out here to watch it. Is it the same?”

Michael sighed, making Jeremy turn to look at him.

“I-I’ve got something to tell you.”

Jeremy hummed, his eyebrows furrowing.

“When we first started to date,” he couldn’t dare look at Jeremy. “It wasn’t me.”

Jeremy chuckled, smiling. “Of course it was you.”

“No, Jeremy. You remember those girls who’d make gay jokes towards you all the time?” He glanced over, seeing Jeremy’s expression drop. “They were messing with you and used my picture.”

“S-” Michael could hear the sadness in his voice and it killed him. “So y-you don’t like me?”

“No, I do. I didn’t until we started this whole thing, though.” He sighed again. “But, I don’t know how we are going to work this out.”

“What do you mean?”

“I lied about getting into Central.” He looked away, his grip on Jeremy’s hand tightening. “Or anywhere close.”

“A-Are you saying?”

“I love you, Jeremy. But,”

Jeremy clung to Michael, getting his jacket wet with his tears. “No-”

“The only place that’s accepting me is the community college in town. Plus, I can actually pay for it.”

“PleAse-”

“Jeremy. I love you so much. I don’t want you to be stuck seeing me only occasionally.”

“W-W-We can video chat a-and I’m not going to b-be that fa-ar so I can come d-down like every-y weekend.”

“Jeremy.” Michael looked at the other, cupping his face with his free hand. He smiled, even though he was also crying. “That’d d-delay your degree. I don’t want you to be kicked out or lose scholarships over m-me.”

Jeremy frowned, sinking against Michael. “P-PlEase-”

“I d-don’t want this as much as y-you do.”

Jeremy cleared his throat before speaking, making his voice clear of stutter.“Then don’t.”

Michael leaned in, giving Jeremy a sloppy kiss. Their tears weren’t making it any better.

“O-Okay."


End file.
